Un fic estúpido o lo que Tomoyo no haría
by arklance
Summary: (crossover con Sailor Moon) Tomoyo x Sakura. No os dejéis engañar por el título; la verdad es que el fic es surrealista...
1. Intro

****

Un fic estúpido (o lo que Tomoyo Daidouji probablemente no haría pero que hace porque yo lo digo)

__

por arklance

**__**

nota de arkie: hacía una eternidad que no escribía un fic, pero... ¡estoy de vuelta! Y vuelvo a la carga con un experimento algo descabellado pero que creo que resulta divertido ^____^. Además, tuve un problema con el PC y se borró la anterior historia, la que se titulaba "Fotos Antiguas". Pero trankis, que eso lo arreglo yo pronto. Pero, como aperitivo, os dejo con esta historia absurda.

Un beso y Felices Fiestas.

*-*-*

**__**

(Intro)

Era un día soleado, aunque según todos los meteorólogos diluviaría en la costa este de los EE.UU. ¿Pero a quién le importa eso ahora? Suerte que esta historia se desarrolla en un desconocido pueblo de Japón, que sino... ¿Pueblo? ¿Quién dijo pueblo? ¡Pero si Tomoeda no es un pueblo! Ups, disculpad la confusión; creo que esto no era lo que quería explicar. En fin...

Como iba diciendo, hacía mucho sol y el cielo estaba muy azul. El termómetro parecía reírse de los habitantes de Tomoeda, ya que marcaba 28ºC en pleno mes de diciembre. Sí, no es broma; a fecha de veintitrés de diciembre la temperatura era increíblemente alta.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo quiero unas Navidades Blancas! - exclamó Tomoyo Daidouji, la protagonista indiscutible de este fic, al ver el termómetro que tenía en su habitación.

- Disculpe, oujo-sama, esa es la temperatura de su habitación. Le recuerdo que esta mansión posee una calefacción muy potente - le comunicó uno de sus criados -. Por si le interesa, la temperatura exterior no alcanza los 3ºC.

- Qué alivio - suspiró ella -. Será mejor que te retires, uhm... ¿cómo te llamabas?

- Mi nombre no es importante. Y si me disculpa, oujo-sama, será mejor que me vaya.

- Sí, eso, vete.

En fin... será mejor empezar de nuevo con este relato, OTRA VEZ (¡Dios mío, qué desastre!).

Era un día soleado de invierno. La temperatura era agradablemente fría y los alegres colegiales correteaban por las calles de la aburrida y tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda. La protagonista de nuestra historia, Tomoyo Daidouji, es una hermosa joven de dieciséis años. Si no os molesta, repasemos unos cuantos detalles sobre ella que yo considero interesantes. Por ejemplo, lo que más le gusta es:

---- Sakura Kinomoto, que es su mejor amiga;

---- mirar una y otra vez los videos que grabó en su día de su adorada Sakura cazando cartas mágicas (por eso la serie se acabó llamando Card Captor Sakura...);

---- hacerle estrafalarios pero cucos trajecitos que (inexplicablemente) su Sakura llevará puesto con una excusa u otra;

---- cantar canciones para su queridísima amiga del alma.

- No sé porqué, pero noto cierto tono irónico/sarcástico en tu historia... - comentó Tomoyo mientras repasaba con ojo crítico lo que acababa de escribir un servidor (o lo que es lo mismo, yo).

__

ahora empieza un estúpido diálogo entre el autor y su protagonista. No forma parte de la historia, así que quien quiera saltárselo, que intente adivinar dónde comienza la historia en sí. Y para los demás, no digáis que no os he avisado...

****

"Qué le voy a hacer si yo soy el que tiene la sartén por el mango...", escribí sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Lo sé - dijo algo preocupada -, en estos momentos no soy más que parte de su enfermiza imaginación, ¿me equivoco?

****

"Exacto. Tú no existes en este plano de la realidad."

- ¡Ei! ¡Eso lo dirás tú!

****

"¿Crees que yo te mentiría?"

- La verdad es que apenas te conozco...

****

"Pero yo sé muchas cosas de ti", sonreí. **"Muchas cosas sobre tu vida, lo que sientes, en qué piensas..."**

- No te creo - su escepticismo era palpable (y comprensible), aunque era sorprendente ver como conservaba la calma -. ¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas de mí? Simplemente no me lo creo.

****

"A ver; tu mejor amiga se llama Sakura Kinomoto y tiene la misma edad que tú. La conociste en tercero de primaria y el primer día de escuela ella te regaló su goma de borrar, el cual guardas con recelo en una cajita muy mona. Por supuesto, lo que ella no sabe es que la persona que más quieres en el mundo es ella y bla, bla, bla.", escribí de un tirón y sin pensármelo dos veces. **"Además, por razones que yo desconozco, medio mundo te empareja con Eriol Hiragiizawa, la reencarnación de Clow Reed, un poderoso y misterioso mago que, aún estando bien muerto y enterrado, le hizo la vida casi imposible a tu mejor amiga."**

- Sí, todo lo que has dicho es cierto... creo - dudó ella. En sus preciosos ojos oscuros se podía ver como su escepticismo estaba dando paso a la incertidumbre.

****

"¡Bah! Da igual. Lo importante es seguir con la historia, ¿no crees?"

- Uhm... sí, eso será lo mejor... Así que continúa escribiendo.

****

"Muy bien."

__

fin del diálogo entre autor y protagonista

Empecemos de una vez (again)... Era un precioso día soleado, hacía frío y la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tomoeda estaba sumida en un ambiente de paz y de tranquilidad que pronto se vería truncada por varios sucesos trágicos (que yo mismo me encargaré de realizar y de describir, que por algo soy el autor de la historia).

Por si alguien no lo sabe, uno de los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad es un parque lleno de árboles y con un horroroso rey de los pingüinos haciendo de tobogán. Hace años, el parque era famoso porque siempre sucedían cosas inexplicables que acababan destrozando el lugar, lo que significaba un gasto astronómico en reparaciones con las que naturalmente todos los habitantes de Tomoeda no estaban muy contentos; vivir en aquella aburrida ciudad resultaba muy caro.

Lo que casi nadie sabía era que un grupo de mocosos de unos diez u once años era los responsables directos de tales actos bandálicos. ¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos si el futuro de la humanidad estaba en juego?

Ese grupo lo formaban Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang Li y nuestra incombustible Tomoyo Daidouji. Más adelante se les uniría la prima del chico chino, Meiling Li, y un chico inglés, aunque de inglés poco, no creo que sea muy normal eso de llamarse Eriol Hiragiizawa...

Pero como ya he comentado anteriormente, eso sucedía años atrás. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco... MUCHO.

Para empezar, todos estaban bien entrados en la edad del pavo. Por si alguien no sabe qué es eso de la edad del pavo, sólo diré una cosa: hormonas adolescente hiper-mega-revolucionadas. Pufff... creédme, tener dieciséis no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera (aunque quizás si se acompaña con una buena taza de chocolate caliente...)

Bueno, no me andaré con tantos rodeos e iré directamente al grano. Así que, ¡que comience el show!

- ¡Tomoyo-chan!

- ¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - saludó ésta -. ¿Qué tal con Ueda-kun?

- ¿Hoe? ¿Kyo-chan? La verdad es se ha vuelto muy pesado. ¡No para de pedirme que salga con él!

- No me extraña; Sakura-chan vuelve loco a los chicos - comentó Tomoyo sonriendo -. ¿Y tú que le dices?

- Pues lo de siempre, que como amigos, genial; pero como pareja... Además, Xiao-chan es el único para mí - exclamó con miles de corazoncitos en los ojos -; después de ti, claro.

Tomoyo simplemente volvió a sonreír. Era agradable ver como su amiga se preocupaba por ella de aquella manera.

- Arigatou, demo... No te preocupes tanto por mí, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti si por mi culpa siempre estás triste?

- No te pongas triste por eso, Sakura-chan; recuerda, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

- Esto... Tomoyo-chan - comenzó Sakura pensativa -; eso me lo tragaba cuando éramos pequeñas, pero ahora... La verdad es que...

- ¿No me crees?

- No es eso, pero...

- ¡Bah! Es igual - exclamó Tomoyo riendo -; sea como sea, Sakura-chan es la mejor amiga del mundo y con ella junto a mí no me siento triste.

Y, para rematar la faena, la hermosísima joven de cabellos largos azabache se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla de su adorada amiga.

- Hoe... - fue lo único que consiguió decir Sakura, toda ella más roja que los tomates maduros.

- ¡Y date prisa, que sino nos perderemos el principio de la película! - dijo Tomoyo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al instituto.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan ¡Espérame! - grito Sakura una vez hubo dejado el complejo de tomate rojo muy atrás - ¡No corras tanto!

Y es que, sorprendentemente, Tomoyo Daidouji se había convertido en una de las chicas más atléticas de todo el instituto, superando incluso a Sakura.

Y mientras esta edulcorada escena tenía lugar, una sombra negra e imponente, en lo alto de un poste de electricidad (bajo el cual se congregaba un montón de gente acompañados de los bomberos que intentaban bajar a ese loco de allí arriba, por supuesto). La sombra, muy segura de sí misma, sonreía abiertamente.

Era evidente que la tranquilidad se había acabado en Tomoeda... ¿qué sucedería ahora?

*-*-*

__

continuará...


	2. Cap 1 Si lo de antes parecía estúpido, ...

**__**

Cap. 1 - Si lo de antes parecía estúpido, lo de ahora ni te cuento

Tomoyo estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto y tanto llorar. Su nariz goteaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de...

- ¡Hace demasiado frío para estar en la calle a las tres la madrugada! ¡Quiero irme a casa y dormir!

En fin... No comments.

La figura que le acompañaba parecía un enorme muñeco de nieve, aunque en versión sexy (con liguero y todo). Al oír el comentario, nuestro muñeco de nieve, que en realidad no era otra que Sakura, notó como una cascada de gotas se agolpaban en su cabeza, dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento.

- Lo siento, Tomoyo-chan - se disculpó -, es que este extraño presentimiento no me dejaba dormir y he decidido que lo mejor era investigar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué extraño presentimiento es ése?

- Ya te lo he explicado antes. Resulta que cuando estaba en la cama, calentita bajo las mantas, he notado como un escalofrío. Sin pensármelo dos veces he salido de la cama y he cogido el teléfono para...

- Para despertarme y hacerme venir; esa parte ya me la sé - cortó Tomoyo.

- Bueno, sí. Pero es que era algo... no sé... pues...

- ¡Bah! Da igual - dijo cansada nuestra joven Tomoyo -. Por cierto, Sakura-chan, creo que esta vez el modelito que te he diseñado para la ocasión te viene un poco justo... ¿es que has engordado?

Sakura Kinomoto pasó a ser un muestrario viviente de los siete colores del arco iris. Comenzó poniéndose azul, luego lila, verde (creo que ya os sabéis los colores...), hasta acabar finalmente roja de indignación.

- ¡NO! - gritó -. ¡Simplemente he crecido un poco! ¡Soy más alta que ayer!

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras miraba de reojo a su ya no tan adorada amiga.

- Sí; soy exactamente siete milímetros más alta.

- Si tú lo dices...

En aquel instante se hizo el silencio. La negra noche había engullido a las dos muchachas y la nieve (¿no os he comentado que nevaba?), hacía que las calles fueran menos agradables.

- Tomoyo-chan - dijo finalmente Sakura -; ¿qué se ha hecho de la chica dulce y amable que eras antes?

La respuesta de Tomoyo no se hizo esperar mucho...

- Se congeló mientras venía hacia aquí; o mejor aún, ella se ha quedado durmiendo, ya sabes, son las tres de la madrugada y eso...

- Capto la indirecta... qué miedo me estas dando, Tomoyo-chan...

- Ahora que lo dices, yo también me estoy dando algo de miedo; casi ni me reconozco, mira tú por dónde - susurró peligrosamente nuestra hermosa morena protagonista de este fic, dirigiendo su mirada al negro horizonte, en el punto exacto en el que yo, el autor, se encontraba.

****

"Lo sé, todo es culpa mía, que soy quien escribe esto..."

- Por eso te estoy mirando a ti - replicó Tomoyo -. ¡Achís!

****

"Salud."

*-*-*

No muy lejos, unas figuras en traje de marinerito y cortísimas minifaldas desafiaban el horrible frío de aquella noche invernal.

- ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaré!

El resto del grupo (desde Sailor Venus a Sailor Pluto, pasando por Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune y Uranus), notó como una gota resbalaba tranquilamente por sus sienes.

- ¡Usagi-chan, deja al pobre gato en paz! - gritó Rei Hino una vez hubo recuperado el habla.

- ¡Artemis se lo merece por meterse conmigo! - lloriqueo la aludida -. ¡Es un gato muy malo!

- Usagi-chan...

Sí, en estos momentos nos encontramos junto a las famosas luchadoras y defensoras del amor y la justicia (y bla, bla, bla). Pero, ¿qué demonios hacían a las tres de la madrugada en Tomoeda?

- Callad un poco, chicas (y autor)- comentó Sailor Mercury -. Estoy intentado encontrar la fuente de esa energía maligna.

La más alta de todas, con porte varonil y cara de tener pocos amigos, se acercó Sailor Neptune.

- Michiru, ¿por qué hemos venido?

- Haruka, cariño, sabes que ellas nos necesitan en estos momentos.

- ¡Pero si sabes que estoy harta de hacer de niñera! - se quejó.

Ante el comentario, miradas asesinas hicieron que Sailor Uranus sintiera uno de los peores escalofríos de toda su vida.

- ¿Lo ves? - sonrió triunfalmente Michiru -. Esto te pasa por quejarte.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - gritó Ami emocionada, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella -. ¡Ya sé cómo tengo que resolver el problema tan difícil de matemáticas de esta mañana!

Como es de suponer, las otras senshis miraron a su compañera como si ésta fuese un extraterrestre.

- Ami-chan... - suspiró Sailor Jupiter.

- Esto... quiero decir... - rió nerviosamente la aludida -, quiero decir que ya he encontrado cuál es la fuente de nuestro actual problema.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntaron todas al unísono.

- Sí, no hay duda; todo lo que ocurre ahora mismo se debe a...

- ¿A qué? - volvieron a preguntar todas a la vez.

- ...a que la imaginación del autor es patética y no sabe realmente lo que quiere contar; por eso estamos aquí, en este fic que ni siquiera va de nosotras.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Y por qué no le atacamos por sorpresa y acabamos con él? - sugirió Haruka sonriendo y haciendo crujir los nudillos de ambas manos.

- No, demasiado fácil - repuso Setsuna -; lo mejor en este caso es avisar a la protagonista y ponerle al corriente de la situación.

- ¿Y quién es la protagonista de esta historia? - preguntó inocentemente Sailor Moon.

- ¿Es que acaso eres tonta, Usagi-chan? ¡Está claro que la protagonista es Sakura Kinomoto! - gritó la senshi de fuego.

- ¡Eres muy mala conmigo, Rei-chan!

- Esto... chicas...- dijo Michiru (aquellas estúpidas crías le estaban causando una migraña espantosa) -; siento decir que la protagonista es Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso, cariño? - preguntó asombrada Sailor Uranus.

- Es que me he leído la historia un par de veces.

- ¡Ah! - fue el único comentario de Haruka.

- Pues entonces, ¡vayamos en busca de esa chica! - gritó Minako muy alegre.

En aquel instante un cubo de agua helada fue a parar encima de Sailor Venus. Y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre gritar a las tres de la madrugada?

- A Minako-chan - contestaron todas algo frustradas.

*-*-*

Keroberos, en su forma original, sobrevolaba las tranquilas calles de la ciudad en busca de indicios que resolvieran el presentimiento de su ama. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al divisar a un grupo de jovencitas disfrazadas de marineritos. ¡Y con el frío que hacía!

Entonces le pareció ver una figura conocida. ¿No era esa Sailor Pluto, una de las antiguas amantes de Clow Reed? Y él que pensaba que aquella mujer estaría bien muerta y enterrada como su antiguo amo...

- Que sepas, estimado autor, que tus comentarios sobran - comentó Setsuna mirando al autor del fic (yo...) -. Haz el favor de retractarte.

****

"Lo siento...", me disculpé.

- Eso está mejor - sonrió con malicia la Sailor del Tiempo.

- Mirad, un bicho que parece un león con alas sobrevuela el cielo estrellado de esta aburrida ciudad - dijo Makoto.

- ¡Kawaii!

- ¡Usagi-chan! Deja de hacer el payaso.

- Eres muy mala conmigo, Rei-chan...

- Tranquilas - comentó suavemente Sailor Pluto -. Conozco al bicho alado, no es nuestro enemigo.

Keroberos aterrizó justo delante de aquel extravagante grupo de jovencitas y miró a Pluto con expresión seria.

- Cuánto tiempo, mylady - saludó el guardián.

- Hola, Keroberos.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como intentando descubrir las debilidades del adversario. Y es que Setsuna se la tenía jurada al bichejo...

- ¡Qué bicho más mono! - interrumpió Minako.

- ¡No soy un bicho! Soy Keroberos, el Guardián de las Cartas de Sakura.

- ¿La misma Sakura que es protagonista de este fic? - preguntó Makoto.

- Mako-chan, que la protagonista es Tomoyo... - murmuró Setsuna muy cansada y agobiada por tener unas compañeras tan extremadamente inútiles -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Keroberos?

- Mi señora ha sentido una extraña presencia y ha decidido salir a investigar. En un momento u otro debería llegar aquí...

- Uhmm... esto... ¿por casualidad tu señora no será una especie de jovencita sexy embutida en un extraño traje? - preguntó Haruka -. Lo digo porque me parece ver a una muñequita de nieve volando...

Haruka señaló hacía un lejano punto en el horizonte y todos divisaron a la chica sexy extrañamente vestida. Parecía llevar en brazos a otra joven, también sexy y preciosa pero con los cabellos negros.

- ¡Uau! - exclamaron todas -. Hay que tener valor para llevar esa ropa en público.

*-*-*

_to be continued..._


End file.
